This invention relates to providing a system for improved wear protection for the lift plates of industrial lift trucks. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for providing increased wear protection on replaceable lift-blade attachments for industrial forklifts and similar load-lifting trucks. Industrial forklifts commonly employ a set of lift plates used to move and/or lift heavy materials in industrial settings. Such apparatus are used in a variety of manufacturing, receiving, warehousing and shipping environments that require clamp handling.
In typical operation, lift plates move together to engage, lift, and transport the load. When the load is transported to the selected location, the lift plates are moved away from one another to release the load. During such use, the lift plates are often subjected to abrasive wear. If a significant wear of the lift plates occurs, slippage of a load which is squeezed between the plates frequently takes place which is potentially dangerous. Further, abrasive wear also occurs on the lower edge of the lift plates from contact with the floor. Additionally, in the past it was necessary to replace the entire clamping assembly, which can be very expensive, when such abrasive wear occurs.